Undercover Boss: The White Fang
by he who watches the world burn
Summary: Based on and heavily inspired by the Adam Driver SNL skit. After usurping the White Fang leadership, Adam Taurus is in serious need to reconnect with his White Fang brothers and sisters, he participates in Undercover Boss to see what's really going on in his organization. "A buddy of mine saw Adam Taurus take his shirt off in the shower and he said that Adam Taurus had an 8-pack."


**Undercover Boss**

 **Each week we follow the boss of a major organization as they go undercover to find out what's really going on in their company.**

 **This is undercover boss: The White Fang.**

 **Adam Taurus is the Supreme Commander of the White Fang, a radical political and terrorist organization dedicated to completely eliminate or subjugate humankind and establish a reign of Faunus supremacy.**

 **This week Adam is going undercover among White Fang personnel as Matt, a weapons technician.**

His hair, which is an already notable shade of red, had to be covered by a blonde more natural, calmer, dirty blonde wig.

His mask had been replaced with a pair of glasses with special lenses that changed his eye color to a dull blue.

No longer did his fitted coat hang proudly from his frame and instead he donned a gray buttoned-up jumpsuit with a tool belt and a red vest, the standard uniform for every White Fang technician.

A close-up shot shows Adam – _Matt_ adjusting his _name_ tag.

 _MATT_

WEAPONS TECHNICIAN

It proudly said.

 **When asked on why he wanted to participate, he had this to say.**

"You get so caught up in changing the power structure of an unjust world that you miss what goes on behind the scenes." Adam explains, still in his usual combat gear.

"There have been a lot of…desertions recently, apparently my men are losing fate in the cause." Adam truly regrets loosing those men, almost as much as sending assassins to kill them.

* * *

 **We've put hidden cameras in an employee common area and no one has any idea that _Matt_** **is their boss; Adam Taurus.**

Cameras show footage of the several tents, board rooms, employee common areas, supplies, and other places Adam might interact with his employees.

* * *

"I'm looking to have some real talk with some real folks."

On paper, going undercover seemed the best way to find out the cause for such a high desertion rate. And if Adam could find the problem, he'd surely be able to fix it.

* * *

Walking into the tent, Adam or _Matt_ walks to the middle, looking at everyone's reactions; there was none.

He had grown use to his men standing in attention whenever he walked into a room.

Awkwardly _Matt_ introduces himself. "Hi, I'm Matt the new weapons technician." For the sake of his disguise, Adam made Matt's voice sound younger and less irritable, making his voice sound like a Napoleon Dynamite impression.

All the faunus in the room pause, one faunus who was walking to a table stops and thinks "Is that guy for real?"

With a plateful of vegetables, Adam sits beside two of his employees, in front of him a fangtrooper, and the other by his right a ranked officer, they didn't seem to mind sharing a table with Matt, they didn't jump at the chance, but still.

Adam begins striking up conversation "So do you guys like working here?" straight to the point, if there was dissatisfaction, Adam would find out from the source.

The fangtrooper sitting in front of him shrugs, more interested in his food than the question.

The officer, being polite to the new guy, gives an answer. "You know, work is work."

"It's better than working in a Schnee mine." The fangtrooper added, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah totally…" Adam agreed, though it sounded awkward.

"I'm Matt the new-"

"Weapons Technician, yeah we know." the officer finished for him. Who wouldn't know when you announce it in the middle of the mess hall like that?

"I'm Zack." the officer introduced himself as, followed by the fangtrooper. "I'm Tim."

"Nice to meet you Zack, Tim." Adam felt exhilarated, he never got to talk to his soldiers so casually before. It was fun talking to someone without having to be an imposing figure all the time.

A few minutes into their meal Matt asks the question he spent hours fitting a wig for. "So what do you guys about Adam Taurus?"

"What about Adam Taurus?" Tim the fangtrooper asked, he was there boss, there wasn't much you could say. But Matt seemed to be insistent on the topic.

"Do you think he's, you know, made the right call, trusting that…" he paused not sure how to address his new business partner "…Cinder person?"

* * *

"Just recently I just made a deal with a new human player on the field." Adam told the camera. "I'm hoping to find out what my men think about me and this deal."

* * *

"Well, I think he has a great idea." The officer said, "I mean we are at war here, and suddenly someone comes who wants to be our ally. I think Commander Taurus saw an opportunity and took it."

Adam nods slowly, happy that his soldiers saw him in such a light and told him directly without the fear of repercussions.

"He made choice ether loose more men or gain some new allies. He chose us over his pride, it's admirable."

"Yes, exactly…Exactly!" Matt seemed to happy for a guy who just started working here. Zack started to get a feeling that Matt is actually a Adam Taurus fan in disguise.

"Yeah, I think Adam's a punk bitch, with his dumb voice!" Adam had a face that looked like someone beat his puppy to death with a cute kitten.

Deflated Adam asks "You think his voice is dumb?"

"It's not dumb, but it's just…really, really bad." The fangtrooper added. "Like everything he says sounds creepy and rapey-sounding."

"He doesn't sound rapey…" Matt defended. Sure his voice sounds rough, but it's not completely terrible, is it?

"He always talks so cheesy and it drives us all insane." even Zack nodded at that adding "He is a little hammy."

The two laughed, Matt joined in, his awkward laugh unsettling enough to cause coughs.

"No wonder Captain Belladonna left."

The food Tim was so focused on flies upwards along with the table. Matt then storms off, his anger literally channeling his aura into a dangerous glow of blood red.

The soldiers could only watched, stunned at the outburst. Tim in particular goes.

"Dude, Matt straight up, sucks." As he crawls from out of the broken table that landed on top of him.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

 **A/N: Will update randomly but frequently. Depends on how this will be received. Kind of like hook-ups.**


End file.
